Lovers Quest
by UnlovedBandNerd
Summary: Kagome is a Vampire, with a secret. Inu Yasha is the best friend on the Vampire slayer Sango. Miroku is the guardian of Kagome which is also a vampire. They meet up and somethings start to go wrong. What could be happening? Inukag MirSang
1. Meet Kagome the vampire?

Hey, new story hopefully I will finsish this time!  
  
Chapter one- Meet Kagome... the Vampire??  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Kag's POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night was musky and it had death written all over it. I slowly made my way to the nearest bar knowing that there would be helpless teenagers there getting drunk and partying. They never knew they were in trouble, thats what made my job easy. Oh, by the way, my name is Higurashi Kagome, I'm 18 and a vampire, but the thing is, I don't like it.   
  
As I entered the bar I noticed a guy sitting down with a glass of water looking like death himself. I slowly made my way over to him and slowly took a seat across from him.  
  
" Are you alright sir, you look like hell," I stated as he slowly looked up to meet my gaze.  
  
" What is hell are you doing here Kikyou?" he spat at me. My eyes grew wide at what he had called me.  
  
" Did you just... call me, Kikyou? " I questioned my eyes full of shock. He thought I looked like my moral enemy? He looked at me closer and then looked away.  
  
" Sorry, I should't have, there is clearly a difference between the two of you, my bad," he snapped.  
  
" Don't worry about it, never liked her anyways, so whats up, why do you look so sad?" I questioned.  
  
" Kikyou just broke up with me," he stated in a cold tone of voice.  
  
" I see, she still loves to play with peoples hearts, it's what shes good at," I said as he took a drink of his water.  
  
" So I noticed," he spat.  
  
" Do you want to go somewhere to get your mind off of it?" I questioned as he smiled.  
  
" Sure, why not, nothing is keeping me here," he stated as we stood up.  
  
" By the way, my name is Kagome, whats yours?" I questioned shaking his hand.  
  
" Inu Yasha," he said as we walked to the door. Once we were outside we just walked around aimlessly until we made it to the park where we sat on the swings.  
  
" So, you still in school or did you graduate?" I questioned.  
  
" I'm a senior in high school, what about you?" he questioned looking at me.  
  
" Ditto," I lied. What else was I going to say? I was a senior, well kind of, twenty years ago.  
  
" What school do you go to? I've never seen you around at Kyoto High," he stated and I looked at the stars in the sky.  
  
" I just moved here last week with my friend Miroku, we are in the process of signing me up for school, I used to go to Shikon High," I stated.  
  
" I see, so you will be starting at my school soon, if you would like I could show you around sometime," he grinned.  
  
" I would like that," I said standing up. He followed my actions and turned to me.  
  
" I had alot of fun talking to you tonight, so when will I be able to see you again?" he questioned with a smile.  
  
" Well, I might be here tomorrow night around midnight if you want to chat more," I said as he hugged me. *Perfect, he was signing his own death wish* I tried to Vamp-out but I found myself unable to do so. * What the hell?*  
  
" I'll be here tomorrow to see you," he stated walking away. I stood there in shock for a moment before I walked off trying to find a victim. I came acrossed a wolf-demon and desided he would do. I walked up behind him and knocked him out before I sucked his blood. I didn't take enough to kill him, just to knock him out for awhile. I know I was a strange Vampire, mostly because I didn't kill my prey. I threw him in an ally and slowly walked away. I walked til I reached the graveyard and slowly walked to the back where there was an inside tomb. I opened the door, walked down the stairs as I shut it only to open the other one and repeat my actions.   
  
" You have a good night?" I heard Miroku ask not bothering to look up from his book.  
  
" Miroku, what does it mean when your not able to Vamp-out and suck your preys blood?" I questioned flopping down in the arm chair laying down.  
  
" I'm not sure but I heard it means that it is a possible mate," he said.  
  
" What the fuck? What does that mean? A mate? I thought Vamps couldn't have kids Mir," I stated jumping up.  
  
" Hey now, none of that none, you assumed, don't assume things Kag, we are just as they are, well, kind of. We can fall in love but it is rare, it only happens to a few of us so people think that we can't. Why did you want to know?" he questioned putting his book down.  
  
" Well, I ran into this guy and, you see, I coudn't suck his blood. He was signing his own deathwish by giving me a hug but I couldn't drink his blood!" I exclaimed.  
  
" Aw, thats so sweet!" Miroku said happily.  
  
" What are you talking about? He's human," I said getting angry.  
  
" That doesn't mean anything, we were all human one point in time, remember that, but the thing is how to get you two together," he stated placing his hand on his head. Just then he jumped up and ran into his room only to return with a small ring in his hand.  
  
" What is that?" I questioned as he placed it on my finger.  
  
" It's a ring that makes you a human when you wear it," he explained, " but if you take it off then you will be a vampire again."  
  
" Okay, so why give it to me?" I questioned.  
  
" You need it more than I do, besides, it's been collecting dust for awhile now," he said, " why don't you go change and try it out?"  
  
" Alright, if I must," I murrmered going into my room. I took a quick shower then changed my clothes. I slowly walked outside to see the sun already up and I threw my hands over my face hissing as the light hit me. I felt like I was going to die standing out there in the heat of the sun for the first time in twenty years, it felt kind of, nice.  
  
tbc...  
  
Please tell me if you liked this or not. I would love to know!  
  
Press the reveiw button I know you want to ! Til next time! Sorry so short, I'll try to make the other chapters longer. 


	2. Some what strange

Hey this is Tiff updating my story! Thanks for the reveiws! If anyone knows how to take take of a pregnant Hamster let me know! Please. I have one and I don't know what to do about it!  
  
Fala1385- Thanks so much for the reveiw! I'll work on it hard so I hope you continue to read it!  
  
shoyu- Thanks for the reveiw! Sure I'll update... for the cookie! Please don't kill me * runs for cover* AH... she's gonna eat me!  
  
Chapter 2- Some what strange  
  
I slowly started to walk around aimlessly until I found myself in the park like last night. What possessed me to come here I don't know but I soon saw a girl talking to a guy telling him whatever he saw last night wasn't real.  
  
" Sango, you have to believe me, she was there!" Inu Yasha exclaimed.  
  
" Why should I believe you? You met her at midnight last night at a bar and you excpect me not to believe that she's not a vampire, your not straight in the head if you think that Inu," she stated as I walked up.  
  
" I'm sorry but I couldn't help but over heard your conversation, is there anyway that I could make you believe that she's not a vampire?" I questioned with a grin.  
  
" Why would I take advise from someone I don't know?" she snapped turning to face me.  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't introduce myself now did I? My name is Higurashi Kagome," I stated as Inu Yasha turned around to look at me.  
  
" It's you," he said hugging me.  
  
" Yeah, I'm kind of lost though, I need to find the high school and get signed up so could you help me find it?" I questioned as he smiled.  
  
" Of course, anything for a friend," he said as the three of us walked off. Sango was glareing at me the whole time like she would strike me down at any minute. I guess she suspected me of being a vampire. A smirk played my lips as the thought ran across my mind, she was the slayer, I could smell it in her blood.  
  
So, why are you here?" she questioned eyeing me.  
  
" I just moved here and I couldn't find my way around here and I saw Inu Yasha from last night and desided I would ask him for help," I explained as she rolled her eyes.  
  
" I'm glad I ran into you again Kagome," he said as I smiled.  
  
" So am I," I said as we reached the school.  
  
" Well, here it is," Sango spat. I could tell she already judged me of being a bad person, I couldn't blaim her, thats what everyone thought of me when they saw me.  
  
" Thanks alot, I'm in your debt," I said running off.  
  
" Inu Yasha, don't let your guard down so easily," Sango said.  
  
" Why not? She seems like a nice girl and all. What, do you suspect her of being a Vamp? Come on, you know they can't stand the sun," he said.  
  
" There is just something about her that gets to me the way vampires do, her smell is of the dead. She maybe aloud in the sun but that doesn't make up for the fact that she smells like Kikyou," she warned walking off leaving a very confused Inu Yasha. He slowly walked off as I walked out of the school.  
  
" So, she thinks I smell like Kikyou huh? Well then, I gues I'll have to pay that dead corpse a visit now won't I?" I questioned to myself as I walked back to my lair to find Miroku sleeping.  
  
" Wake up lecher, tonight we patrol," I smirked sitting down.  
  
" Why tonight? Why not tomorrow?" he complained.  
  
" Oh shut your hole and know you role. You know the drill, every full moon and new moon we patrol the area, get your mind out of the gutter Mir," I snapped grabbing some blood from the fridge. I quickly drank it as the sun started to set.  
  
" Fine, have it your way, you suck," he said rolling out of bed and onto the floor before standing up. I grabbed my bow and some arrows as he grabbed his staff.  
  
" I don't even know why I bring you, your dead weight to me," I spat before we both walked out to the graveyard.  
  
I pulled Miroku behind a tree as I smelt the blood of the Slayer.  
  
" I wasn't expecting her here," I said as he poked his head out from behind the tree.  
  
" Wow, she's good, maybe even better that you when you were once..."  
  
" Shut up Mir, nobody needs to know that," I snapped as I turned my eyes back towards Sango. There was a Vampire right behind her that I knew she couldn't see so I shot an arrow and the Vamp dusted behind her.  
  
" Who is there? Show yourself at once!" she snapped looking my way.  
  
" I wasn't expecting that," I stated as Miroku silently walked out from behind the tree.  
  
" Why did you save me fiend?" she asked holding a stake.  
  
" Because you looked like you were in trouble and I desided to help," Miroku stated.  
  
" Whatever, if I wouldn't have needed help my friend would have gotten my back," she snorted.  
  
" Miroku, don't hurt her, she's the slayer," I whispered so only he could here but Inu Yasha who was there heard me.  
  
" His friend is behind the tree," Inu Yasha spat glareing dagger at me, luckily he didn't know who I was.  
  
" Come out or I'll kill your friend here," Sango stated.  
  
" Don't hurt her, she's all I have left, don't take my only friend away from me, she's all I have," Miroku stated.  
  
" It's my job, don't worry, she will join you soon enough," she said taking out her crossbow.  
  
" Mir get out of there!" I yelled not careing who heard me.  
  
" Show yourself soulless fiend!" Inu Yasha barked. Those words shot though me like a dagger as I felt tears trying to escape my eyes but I held them in. * Is that what I am to him? Are we soulless fiends to him? Not deserved to be loved because of what we are*  
  
I put a smirk on my face as I saw a vampire behind him and he clearly didn't feel it's energy as it started to chrage Sango. I rolled my eyes at there stupidity for putting there guard down in the middle of this battlefield. I threw a stake at it as the vamp behind him dusted as I felt one hit my gut. I looked down at it and smiled.  
  
" Could have figured that was coming," I whispered pulling it out. Miroku looked over at me worried and I just nodded as I saw another vamp charge at the two. He ran up to Sango and pushed her on the ground as I purified an arrow and let it fly as it striked the vamp in the heart as it dusted. Miroku quickly got up and said his sorry to her.  
  
" Couldn't let a lady die, not even the slayer, I think I have gone soft in my old age," he stated.  
  
" Mir, your always the stupid one," I stated as Inu Yasha looked my way.  
  
" Come out here and fight like a man!" he growled.  
  
" Too bad I'm not a man so I don't fight like a man moron," I stated as Miroku and I started to run out of the graveyard.  
  
" Why did you save us?" Sango yelled the questioned before we were out of sight.  
  
" Consider this as we want to be your friends!" I yelled back as I started to see the sun rise in the sky and quickly headed for the lair.  
  
Well... what do you think? huh? I'm sorry if it isn't good. I'm really trying I really am and please reveiw!!! 


	3. She's a what?

Yo whats up! All I'm gonna say is thanks for the reveiws!  
  
Disclaimer- I do NOT own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 3- She's a what?  
  
As we entered the lair I quickly ran over to the bed and doubled over in pain. All I could feel was the blood slowly exiting my body.  
  
" Kagome, hold on, I'll treat your wound," Miroku said quickly grabbing some blood from the fridge before walking over to me. I quickly drake it and he quickly searched for the bandages.  
  
" We doin't have any, I used the last of it on you on our last mission," I stated throwing him the ring. He understood and quickly put it on before quickly leaveing the lair.  
  
As he ran he went to the nearest store and quickly got some bandages. He ran to the front to find Sango of all people working the desk.  
  
" Um, keep the change," he stated running out of the store before she could see his face but she had and was now chasing after him.  
  
" Get back here! We need to talk you low lif fiend!" she yelled throwing something at him but he quickly dodged it.  
  
" Please miss leave me alone, I'm not in the mood for playing around with you!" he stated but some how she had gotten past him and was now standing in front of him rather close. She had a stake in her had and threaghtened to use it if he would refuse to meet with him.  
  
" Your coming with me fiend and once I'm done with you I'm going to work on that friend of yours, she was veneom in her now thanks to me, there was poison on that stake I threw at her. She'll be dead by this afternoon," she said as a smirk apear on her face.  
  
" Listen, I don't know why you hate use, we haven't done anything to you at all. I know that slayers are vampire killers but Kagome was never this heartless, she killed us yes but she gave us a chance sometimes, you know. Please leave me and my friend alone!" he yelled pushing past her. He thought he had lost her so he quickly made his way back home but once he entered he heard a gasp from behind him.  
  
" Why?" she whispered.  
  
" Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" he questioned getting very annoyed with the nosey girl that wouldn't leave him alone to save her life. He quickly looked at me and noticed a red light around my body. It was a bloodred light that was draining the poison from my body.  
  
" What the...?" Sango questioned slowly walking up to me as the light faded leaving only me on the bed with my blood pouring out of me. Miroku got the bandages and quickly disinfected my wound while wrapping it tightly.  
  
" You going to be alright Kag?" he questioned as I slowly turned unto my side.  
  
" I've become rusty with my skills over these years it seems, I can't even heal my own wounds anymore," I whispered as he ran his fingers throuh my hair.  
  
" It's not your fault, we'll beat this thing and you know it and then we will get your soul back from that monster," he spat looking at Sango.  
  
" What are you talking about?" she questioned dumbfoundedly.  
  
" You see, Kagome is a miko, a very powerful one at that and a girl named Kikyou stole half of her soul and she is now what she is. Before this she was also the ledgendary slayer that could slay a hundred demon in under a minute, until she crossed swords with Naraku and she was badly injured leaving her close to death, I came along and turned her into what she is now," Miroku explained as I smiled at him weakly.  
  
" Guess the cats out of the bag, thanks Mir," I studdered as I slowly sat up and stood to my feet. Sango took a step back fearing what I was doing but I threw my hands up in a ' I mean no harm' type a way and she chilled out a bit, " don't worry, I don't kill humans, I only drain them enough that they are weak and tired, I'm a sad excuse for a Vampire, can't even do my job right in the afterlife. I'm not cut out for this."  
  
" I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that, it's just a reaction," she whispered and I smiled at her.  
  
" Don't worry about it, I know what it's like, use to do it all the time, apoligy accpeted," I said as Miroku walked up to me.  
  
" I want you to do something for me Kag," he said and I turned around to face him.  
  
" What is it Mir?" I questioned as he pushed me outside into the sunlight and I hissed in pain, but the thing is, it never came.  
  
Either way I was furious and I ran at him full force with a sword in my hand.  
  
" You bastard!" I screamed plundging the sword into his gut and he screamed in pain when the silver coneccted with his body.  
  
" Kagome," he whispered as I pulled the sword out and threw it to the side. I took Miroku to the bed and threw him own onto it.  
  
"What were you thinking Mir? God you could have killed me out there, even if I didn't die you scared the fuckin shit out of me!" I yelled as he just smirked and Sango just had a confused look on her face.  
  
" Why are you so mad?" he questioned.  
  
" Um, maybe it's because you just threw her into the sun and you know vampires burst into flames when the sun makes contact with there skin moron, you really are an idiot if you aks me," Sango stormed. I rolled my eyes and quickly walked to the bathroom to take a quick shower. When I exited I saw Miroku unconsious against the walk and Sango with a very annoyed face.  
  
" I know, he's a pervert, lets go talk about this somewhere where he can't follow," I stated stealing the ring away from him as we made our way out of the lair and into the street.  
  
tbc...  
  
Sorry this is so short, I figured I would try to update since I was home and I had no homework since break is now over. Please reveiw and I'xm sorry if anything is spelled wrong, my brother was inturupting my train ofthought while I was writeing this. Gah, older brother I swear they can be such a pain in the butt sometimes! Hope to hear from you and I'll try to update ASAP! 


	4. First Kiss

Hey I'm back! Ha... thought you could get rid of me so easily did ya? Huh? Well, I think I have to update considering ifI don't I will be forced to walk around Soulless thanks to shoyu. heehee. Oh well... On with the story now!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own InuYasha, and I never will.  
  
Chapter 4- First Kiss  
  
As we walked to the cafe to talk about what had just happened we ran into Inu Yasha and he insisted on tagging along since Sango didn't really like me so he said.  
  
" So, why are you hanging out with her Sango?" he questioned as we took a seat in the back of the cafe so nobody could disurb our conversation.  
  
" We had some issues to work out," she stated.  
  
" What kind od issues?" he questioned.  
  
" Well, I guess you can tell him Sango," I said looking out the window. She sighed and explained what I was and why I was aloud in the sun.  
  
" So are you saying Kag is a Vampire, but since she was a Miko she isn't affected by the sun but she still needs blood to survive?" he questioned letting the curiousity get to him.  
  
" Yes, that's right, and she was almost killed by Naraku and her friend Miroku turned her into a Vampire so they could find him and kill him for what her did, understand?" she questioned and he nodded grabing my hand under the table.  
  
* What is the seven hells is he doing? Why did he just grab my hand? Hey, let go, it's mine!* I yelled in my head ignoring the fact that I liked the feel of his hand on mine. I tried to pull my hand away but I found out that my hands were not obeying me and they were not listening to my pleads.  
  
" Naraku killed my family, the only person in my family alive is my evil half brother Sesshomaru who is a pain in the ass," he spat.  
  
" I'm sorry," I said continuing to look out the window as if something out there caught my eye. We talked for awhile until Sango said she had to leave for trraining.  
  
" So, you'll be at my school on Monday so I will talk to you then alright," she said leaving us alone. We also got up and started walking around but Inu Yasha refused to let go of my hand as if saying ' this is my women, touch her and die.'  
  
" Maybe I should get going," I stated about to walk away but he stopped me.  
  
" Whats wrong? Don't you want to stay and talk to me?" he questioned turning me around to face him.  
  
" I heard what you said last night Inu Yasha," I whispered but I knew he heard me.  
  
" I see, so that was you last night that saved Sango and myself, thank you," he stated.  
  
" I heard what you said about me being a sloulless fiend that didn't deserve to live, and your right, I don't, I'm just a waste of space here," I said looking up at him and he looked at me in the eye.  
  
" No, don't take it like that," he said forcing me to look at him.  
  
" And how do you want me to take it?" I quesioned my eyes tearing over.  
  
" I don't want you to remember me like that, I'm only out for one Vampire and one vampire only and that Naraku for killing my family," he stated.  
  
" He killed my mom," I said as he looked at me, " it's been twenty years and there have been no signs of him anywhere. What makes you think that he will show up?"  
  
" I just know," he said as we walked to the park. We stopped at the entrance and I looked at the sky. I suddenly felt my back become warm as two arms wrapped around my waist.  
  
" Um, what are you doing?" I whispered enjoying the warmth. He didn't say anything he just put his head on my shoulder and smiled up at the sky.  
  
" I want to be with you," he said.  
  
" What are you talking about?" I questioned feeling my stomach doing flips within me.  
  
" I want to be with you," he stated again kissing my neck where there were vampire marks. He kissed my jaw line and then I turned to face him to say something but found his lips on mine as my eyes shot open in suprise but I soon relaxed and shut my eyes. He broke the kiss and looked down at me to see a smal blush on my cheeks.  
  
" I'm going to help you fight Naraku, and get your soul back from Kikyou and theres nothing you can do to stop me," he whispered in my ear before running off leaving me there to gather my thoughts about what just happened.  
  
Sorry this chapter is so short I will attempt to write longer chapters in the future! Please reveiw and I will continue to update but if you don't * laughs evilly* well then I guess no more story for you... wait a minute, that would hurt me more than you. oh well. 


	5. Meeting the gang School

Hey chapter 5 here! Hey shoyu, your not going to let that down are you? I didn't mean to call you a she! I think you are a really... um.. how should I put this... nice guy! Yes!   
  
Chapter 5- Meeting the Gang/ School  
  
I woke up on Monday being hit in the face with a pillow that Miroku threw at me.  
  
" What the fuck are you doing Mir?" I questioned rolling over to glare at him.  
  
" The devil made me do it," he said putting his hands out in front of him so I wouldn't hurt him.  
  
" The little voices in my head don't like you Mir," I stated rolling out of bed. I slowly walked to the bathroom door and turned around to face him, " if this door is unlocked when I come out, someone's ass is going to be frying."  
  
I slammed the door and took a shower. I quickly changed into my all black clothes as walked out, and I was suprised to find that the door was still locked like I had left it. I shook my head and quickly threw up my hair in a messy bun and ran out the door after grabbing my bookbag.  
  
" Bye Kag!" I heard Miroku yell before I was out of sight. I was halfway there when I heard someone call my name and I turned around to see Sango running up to me.  
  
" Hey, so how was your talk with Inu Yasha last night?" she questioned with a smirk.  
  
" I don't know what your talking about," I stated looking away as a blush appeared on my cheeks, curses.  
  
" Aw, thats so sweet," she giggled as we reached the school. When I got there I saw Buffy, I knew she was a vampire slayer because she has attempted to slay me many times.  
  
" I'm going to go get my schedule from the library so I will catch up to you later," I stated running into the building before Buffy and her gang could see me. You would be scared to if there were two slayers, two powerful witches, and well, a guy that was ompletely usely. ( if you watch the show you know who I'm talking about... if you don't it's Xander)   
  
" Is this where I get my things?" I questioned as the guy turned to me.  
  
" Yes, what is your name?" he questioned.  
  
" Higurashi Kagome," I stated as he looked it up in the computer. He printed my schedule and then get me my books.  
  
" I am the librarian, Mr. Giles, if you need anything just ask," he stated handing me the books.  
  
" Thanks," I said walking out, " it was nice to see you again, old watcher."  
  
I walked to my locker and opened it putting my books in as I took out the ones that I needed to for the next bell. I was about to shut my locker when I felt two arms slip around my waist and a head rest on my shoulder.  
  
" Hey Kag, I'm glad your here," Inu Yasha said letting me go.  
  
" Can you help me to my classes?" I said as he took my schedule from me and read it. He smiled at me as I shut my locker.  
  
" This should be easy, your in all of Sango and mine classes," he smiled grabbing my hand leading me around the halls until someone stopped us and I looked at her.  
  
" Yasha- baby, it's nice to see you again!" Kikyou squealed hugging InuYasha right there with me standing there.  
  
" Get off of me," he snapped pushing he off. She looked at me and snorted and Inu Yasha put an arm around my waist, " leave us alone."  
  
" Your my boyfriend, I can do whatever I want with you my dearest Yasha," she smirked putting a hand on his chest.  
  
" You mind, I would like to get to class on time without being interupted by a bitch like you," I spat as Inu Yashas grip tightened around me.  
  
" What did you call me?" she questioned turning to me, " you look firmiliar, have we met?"  
  
" Not in this lifetime," I spat as we pushed past her and quickly went to the class. Inu Yasha sat me across from him and I smiled up at him.  
  
" I'm sorry you have to see that, she broke up with me and she doesn't understand what 'breaking up' means," he stated and I laughed.  
  
" Believe me I know, I have known he all my life," I said giggling.  
  
" I guess you would know her most," he said as a wold demon walked in. ( heehee... remember in the first chapter how she sucked a guys blood... well this is him)  
  
" Well, who is this fine lady?" he questioned walking up.  
  
" Kouga, go away would you," Inu Yasha spat as I grabbed his hands knowing he was about to punch him. I looked at him and he looked at me, his eyes asking me why I had stopped him.  
  
" I'm Kagome," I stated.  
  
" Kouga, nice to meet you, how about I do you an honor and you be my women," he demanded more than asked.  
  
" I don't think so," I said noticing the bite marks on his neck and I frowned. Inu Yasha followed my gaze and looked at the twp punchure hole in his neck.  
  
" Kagome?" Inu Yasha questioned, his voice full of worry.  
  
" I did that," I whispered ashamed of myself. Kouga walked to his seat desiding that he would talk to me later.  
  
" Hey you have to feed to, it's what you are, don't worry abour it, if I were you I would have done it to, except I would have killd him if it was Kouga I was biting," he stated forcing me to look at him. I knew he was trying to mke me feel better so I smiled just for him as Sango walked in taking her seat behind me as the bell rang. The teacher showed up ten minutes late giving us time to talk and then we get to work. We had to do a group project on poetry and I was in Sango, Inu Yasha, and Kouga's group. The idea was to write a poem by writing a sentence then passing the paper around the group to get more lines from the group. We did so and that class period soon ended and I was glad. Inu Yasha and Kouga were growling the entire time at each other.  
  
It was soon lunch time and I sat next to Inu Yasha when, once again, Kikyou walked up but this time she sat on his lap.  
  
" Hey baby, how about we skip the rest of school and go do what we use to," she smirked trying to piss me off.  
  
" Kikyou I have two words for you, GET LOST!" yelled pushing her off his lap.  
  
" You'll regret this Inu Yasha, I know people," she stated as she ran off. He turned to me and pulled me onto his lap placing his forehead on my shoulder. I just looked at him and ran my fingers through his hair trying to calm him down.  
  
" Don't worry about her Inu, you have me now," I whispered and I knew he was smiling. Sango soon walked up with Buffy and my stomach started to do flips.  
  
" Hey, it looks like Inu Yasha is becomeing possesive again, at least it's not with Kikyou anymore, that was just sick," Buffy said making gagging noises causeing all of us to laugh.  
  
Lunch pass quickly and so did the rest of the day for that matter and I soon found myself at the door of the libray about to walk in. I had to face my fear of speaking to Giles again sometime, sooner better than later. I walked in after Sango and Inu Yasha holding my head low without looking back.  
  
Well... what do ya think? Please R&R... And I'm SO SORRY shoyu for calling you a girl... I really didn't mean to!! 


	6. Cats out of the Bag

... You wanna own an Author...* smiles* ... would I do???(lol) seariously! ( you know who you are)  
  
Disclaimer- I swear on my life I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 6- The cats out of the bag!  
  
Inu Yasha stood behind me as we slowly entered the library. I knew Giles was in here, I could feel him. I looked up to come face to face with him but he turned his attention back to Sango.  
  
" I see we have a new person that knows," he stated and she nodded. I knew he was mad about it but didn't say anything.  
  
" I would like to train with Kagome," Sango stated as Giles turned to me. I stiffened as he looked me up and down looking for some type of clue that I knew how to fight but he couldn't find any, I hide my powers well.  
  
" She isn't on your level of training, it will only make you weaker as the slayer as my mouth dropped at the comment. Me? Weak? His strangest slayer ever and he calls me weak? Inu Yasha noticed what I was going through and laghed.  
  
" Giles, if you knew she was concealing her power you wouldn't have said that because I think she is really pissed off right now," Inu Yasha said walking away from me as Sango threw me a sword and I caught it in my hand and took a stance.  
  
" We'll see who's weak or not, Sango will win this," Giles stated taking a seat as we stated to spar. At first it was at a rather slow pace but soon our motions became so fast that you had to be focus on the battle in order to see us.  
  
" Stop holding back!" Sango yelled and I smirked.  
  
" As you wish," I stated flipping behind her putting my blade to her neck as she turned with fright in her eyes. I lowered the sword and handed it back to her, " nice match, I hope we get to fight again sometime."  
  
" Maybe you could teach me some things, things that Giles can't," she said and I winked at her knowing what she was talking about, she wanted to know how to purify arrows and I was the only slayer that knew how to do it.  
  
" Anytime," I stated walking back up to Inu Yasha and he put his arms around me.  
  
" Where did you learn to fight like that?" Giles questioned walking up to me and I just smiled.  
  
" I can't tell my secrets to people I barely know now can I?" I questioned with a smirk, " lets just say, you know me but I'm not telling you how."  
  
He looked at me for a minute but then something in him just seemed to click and he had a stake to my heart in an instant.  
  
" Why have you come here?" he questioned and I eyes the pointy thing on my chest. I placed my hand on it and put it over my heart.  
  
" If you were going to try to kill me you need to get my heart, not my stomach baka, and if you were going to kill me you would have already done it by now," I stated taking the stake throwing it across the room and he backed up.  
  
" For your information Watcher, after you watched the battle with Naraku thinking I was dead a vampire named Miroku came along and made me one, if you would have stayed you would have known this, I am here for one thing and one thing only, I need help against Naraku, then I will leave you alone for the rest for your life," I stated as Buffy walked in.  
  
" Are you done now because I would really like to kick your ass now," she stated with a smirk. I rolled my eyes and walked up to her.  
  
" You look good enough to eat, but I'm not in the mood for slayers," I stated turning my attention back to Giled who threw a silver knife at my face but I caugh it and laughed. I shook my head and purified the silver and as if reading my mind Sango held up a sword as I threw the dagger at it. The blade shattered only leaving the hilt as Sango dropped that to the ground as I turned to leave. Buffy once again stood in my way and I growled.  
  
" Move," I stated but she only laughed.  
  
" I'm not letting a Vampire get away, all of you are the same," she spat and I just sighed.  
  
" What about Angel? And Spike? I recall the time Angel went crazy cause you guys did the nasty, I remember that clearly, he drake my blood, whats so good about those two?" Sango questioned as Buffy glared at her.  
  
" That was a misunderstanding!" she argued as Inu Yasha walked up to me.  
  
" Those to always this violent?" I questioned as he placed his arms around my waist and I put mine around his nech and I placed my head on his chest.  
  
" You okay?" he questioned and I shook my head, " whats up?"  
  
" I'm tired of being this way, I can't even get trust because of what I am," I stated as he lift my chin to meet his gaze.  
  
" Don't say that, I like you just the way you are," he said closing the space between us. His lips found mine and we kissed, but this time I kiss back instead of being afraid of what would happen.  
  
" Nasty, he's sucking face with a vampire," Buffy said as Sango hit her upside the head.  
  
" You do it all the time moron," she snapped as we broke apart. There was a shadow in the room and it laughed.  
  
" Isn't that sweet, it looks like Kagome finally found someone to love after all these years," he stated.  
  
" Naraku!" I yelled as Inu Yasha held me closer in his arms.  
  
" I have your brother, if you wish for his safety then you will come to the park tonight at midnight to get him back," he laughed vanishing. I placed my head on his chest once again and a single tear fell from my eyes as Giles walked up to me.  
  
" Kagome, I know how much your brother means to you, take this, it belongs to you," he stated handing me a jewel, " the day when I left, I took this from you hopeing that some how you would come back for it. It is the Shikon No Tama, you are it's prtector."  
  
I nodded as I placed it around my neck and then I noticed blood on my hands, must have been because I touched silver. I felt faint and I leaned into Inu Yasha and he noticed what I was doing so he picked me up.  
  
" You coming Sango?" he questioned as they ran out of the school and to the lair to prepare for the battle ahead of them.  
  
So what did you think? I know I haven't updated in a while so here is the next chapter ! Hope you like and if I get alot of reveiws I will write the next capter! Please Reveiw! 


	7. The Battle

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I have been updating my other story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and Co.  
  
Chapter 7- The Battle  
  
We got back to the lair and Inu Yasha placed me on the bed as he laid next to me. He moved the hair out of my eyes and gazed down at me.  
  
* I don't know why I feel this way, I just met her and I swear I'm in love with her* he thought as I stirred in my sleep. He pulled me up to him and placed my head on his chest as I slowly opened my eyes to look at who had disruptted me.  
  
"Inu Yasha? What are you doing here?" I quesioned trying to sit up bu I found myself in a tight embrace.  
  
" Kagome, you need to rest for the battle tonight, go back to sleep," he said kissing my forehead.  
  
" I can't just sleep on this Inu, he has my brother, the only one I have left," I wispered as he nuzzled my neck.  
  
" I know what it is like to lose family members, Naraku killed my family," he said jolting my memory.  
  
" I know," I whispered relaxing into his hold.  
  
" I want you to know something before we go off to battle, I want you to know that I love you," he said and I looked at him in shock.  
  
" You mean to tell me that you love me, your only 18 and in high school, you can't possibly know what love is," I stated as he laughed.  
  
" I'd hate to tell you bnt I'm older than you by at least 100 years babe," he stated causing me to gasp.  
  
" What the hell does that mean?" I questioned turning in his hold causing me to now he straddleing his waist.  
  
" I am 130, but I'm 18 in human years, I'm a half- demon," he stated looking down at our current position, " if you wanted me that bad you could have told me," he smirked as I was about to pull away from him but he held me still.  
  
" Why didn't you tell me?" I questioned looking at him. He didn't answer, all he did was find my lips and kiss me. I complied to his wishes and kissed him back, afterall, this could be the last time I would see him. He pulles away and handed me a box. I looked down at it placing my head on his chest slowly opening the box in my hand. I looked inside to see a gold ring this different color gems on it, " I can't accept this!"  
  
" Of course you can, consider it a promise ring, for the future," he whispered slipping it onto my ring finger.  
  
" Inu," I whispered looking at the ring on my finger. I threw my arms around his neck causing him to fall onto the bed, " I love you."  
  
We stayed like that ubtil both of us fell asleep on to be woken up by Miroku.  
  
" They look so presious," Sango stated leaning up against Miroku.  
  
" Don't they?" he said with a smirk on his face.  
  
" We don't have all day, I must get ready," I stated standing up as Miroku and Sango walked outside.  
  
" Kag, I'm going with you no matter what you say, I can help out alot," he said walking up to me as I threw him a sword and he caught it without hesitation.  
  
" Fine, but don't get in my way," I stated getting my weapons. He walked up to me around put his around my waist.  
  
" I love you, don't forget that," he said as I turned around kissing him on the lips catching him by suprise. He complied as we soon pulled apart walking outside to see Sango and Miroku doing the naughty.  
  
" Of, stop sucking face, it's embarassing," I laughed causing Sango to blush as she stood up with Miroku behind her.  
  
" We are also going with you," she stated and I nodded. We walked off into the night.  
  
We got to the park right when the street lights came on and in front of us stood Naraku with my little brother by his side.  
  
" Naraku!" I growled seeing his smirk.  
  
" Hello lover, I see you brought some people with you," he laughed.  
  
" Bloody bastard, let my brother go!" I yelled as he pushed him off to the side lundging at me. The others were fighting the other vampires as I fought him. We both had our fair share of injuries but I slipped up alittle and he took advantage of ir.  
  
" No good lover," he said lowering his voice to try to tease me.  
  
" Stop calling me that!" I growled trying to kick him but he put a dagger to my neck.  
  
" Temper, temper," he scolded.  
  
" Kagome!" I heard Inu Yasha yelled running towards me.   
  
" Inu Yasha! Shoot him!" I yelled causing him to stop in his tracks.  
  
" I can't do that, I'd have to hit you, I can't," he complained.  
  
" I love you Inu, you have to do this!" I yelled as he strunk a bow aiming it towards me.  
  
" I love you," he whispered releaseing the arrow as it came towards me. Naraku tried to move but I took my feet and made him stay still as the arrow hit me in the chest, going through me into him. He dusted as I slowly fell to my knees as blood poured out of my wound. Inu Yasha caught me before I fell, " your human agan."  
  
I reached up and stroked his cheek and he leaned into my touch I could feel his warm tears on my fingertips as I brushed them aside.   
  
" Kagome!" Souta yelled running up to me. I smiled up at my younger brother.  
  
" Souta, take care of my friends while I am gone alright?" I questioned as he nodded, tears pouring down his face as I turned back to Inu Yasha. I pulled his head down to mine as I kissed his lips one last time.  
  
" Kagome, I love you, please don't go," he whispered as I felt a tear fall onto my face.  
  
" As do I Inu Yasha, I promise we will meet again," I whispered as I felt the darkness take over me.  
  
************************One Year later******************************  
  
I took my sunglasses off as I stood outside of the new college I would be attending. I had already looked up some people I knew would be in my classes and smirked.  
  
* This time I won't lose,* I thought entering the school. I walked to my first class and stood in front of the class as the teacher ask me to introduce myself.  
  
" My name is Miya Star and I just moved here from America with my brother Kyo," I stated walking to the back of the room sitting in the empty seat. Everyone looked at me as I smirk when I saw that I was sitting next to Inu Yasha. He looked over at me and then at my attire.  
  
" You dress wierd," he stated as I smiled at him. I was wearing a pair of black pants and a tight blood red tank top. I had on a pair of combat boots and I guess he was talking about my hair with the comment because it was highlighted with silver.  
  
" Thanks," I smirked turning my attention to the teacher.  
  
* You may not reconize me now lover but you will, you can promise that.* I thought pulling out notebook starting to draw.  
  
I'm so sorry I haven't updated in SO long. I guess I got caught up in my other story but since I finished that one I will update this one more. Well... please read and reveiw! and e-mail me or IM me anytime you want! Tiff 


	8. Buried alive

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile... I have been updating my other story.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and Co.  
  
Chapter 8- Buried alive  
  
As I sat in class drawing until someone caught my eye. It was Miroku making his way up to me as he sat in the desk in front of me taking my hands in his.  
  
" My fair lovely maiden, would you do me the honor and bare my children?" he questioned as I pulled my hands away from him. I giggled pulling my sunglasses onto my head once again as he stood up following my actions.  
  
" Maybe in your dreams babe," I stated walking out of the class because the bell rang. My next class was art and I walked into class to find Inu Yasha once again in there.  
  
" Hey look, the freaky girl is in here," he smirked holding the person he had in his embrace tighter. I knew who it was, and I didn't like it. I felt my heart about to break when I saw her kiss him on the neck. Kikyou was in his lap sucking his neck. I felt tears threaten to fall from my eyes but I quickly pulled my sunglasses back over my eyes. I was glad I had brought them because I found out that they were the only thing that would keep me from embarassing myself.  
  
" Yeah, whatever, could you tell your lover to stop doing that, it's gonna make me hurl," I stated walking over taking a seat on the floor up against the wall.  
  
* He's going out with Kikyou again? It sure as hell didn't take him long to get over me,* I thought bitterly as Sango walked up to me.  
  
" Hey, I'm sorry about Inu Yasha's rude behavior, he wasn't like this last year," she said sitting next to me. I only nodded in response as Miroku walked up to us.  
  
" Oh Sango, I see you have met the new student Miya, she said she would bare my children," he stated excitedly as Sano looked at me and I laughed dryly.  
  
" I said in your dreams," I stated with a smirk. The teacher walked in and paired us up into partners. She put me with Inu Yasha and Kikyou with Hojo.  
  
" How the hell did I get stuck with a bitch like you?" he questioned looking over at his girlfriend.  
  
" Bastard, you don't even know me," I spat crossing my arms looking out the window.  
  
* Sango was right, he had changed,* I thought looking at him.  
  
" What's with the sunglasses? You have an eye problem or something?" he questioned. I put the glasses back on my head and looked him in the eye.  
  
" Nothing you would understand Inu Yasha," I stated standing up, " so I quess you are coming to my apartment today after school to take pictures."  
  
" Who said I was going to your house? Wait, did you say apartment?" he questioned.  
  
" What? You still live with mommy and daddy? Sorry, I live with my younger brother," I stated, " my mother died and my fathers a bastard, enough said, I'm ditching," I said walking to the door, " follow me home after school."  
  
" Feh, whatever bitch," he stated walking back up to Kikyou. I walked out of the room and to the courtyard where I sat under a cherry blossom tree enjoying the wind. I haven't been able to do that for ahwile. I heard someone sit down next to me and I turned to see a man that looked like Inu Yasha only he was a full demon.  
  
" Hello, can I help you?" I questioned looking him in the eyes. * Same color eye's too*  
  
" I haven't seen you around campas before so I guess you don't know who I am, I'm Sesshomaru, I believe you were in the art room arguing with my little brother and I couldn't help but overhear. So, your mother died and your father's a bastard, am I correct..."  
  
" Miya Star," I said, " and yes, you are correct."  
  
" Then it seems we have something in common," he stated as I leaned against the tree.  
  
" Have we met? I think I have seen you before," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" Of course, I was one of your mothers bodyguards before she died," he stated and I turned to him in disbielef as to who he said he was.  
  
" You lie!" I growled as he looked away from me.  
  
" I do no such think, Higurashi Kagome, I believe we also met in America, my father made a deal with yours and I believe that we sat and chatted for awhile," he said and I nodded.  
  
" Yes, I remember that," I stated, " so why are you here?"  
  
" I go to this school and I have been sent to protect you from the evil that lies ahead. I have been told little of my mission but I know who lies behind it," he stated and I nodded.  
  
" Naraku, I know, he is alive and once again I am forced to go into hiding, hints the new name," I stated standing up as I saw Inu Yasha start to walk up to us.  
  
" Hey bitch, lets get this over with," he snapped as Sesshomaru stood behind me.  
  
" I know about the promise ring as well, you should tell him before he ends up marrying that slut Kikyou," he whispered in my ear walking off.  
  
" Hey, did you hear me?!" he stormed as I smiled at him.  
  
" I'll get my car and you'll follow," I stated walking up to him. I noticed a class ring around his neck and took it into my hands looking at the name. It was my ring, I had been looking for it ever since I had gotten back and couldn't find it.  
  
"Your going to contaminat it!" he growled placing it under his shirt as we walked to the parking lot.  
  
" Yeah, whatever," I said getting into my black sports car. He followed me to my apartment and we walked inside as I walked to my room.  
  
" Get the pictures then come get me," I stated closing the door. I signed on the internet and was IMed by one of my american friends.  
  
Foxdemon- KAGOME MAMA!  
  
EvilMiko- Hey Shippo, how's the world treating you baby?  
  
Foxdemon- It sucks ass!  
  
EvilMiko- Shippo! Was that really nessasary?  
  
Foxdemon- YES! Your father is hunting me down as we speak to get information on where you ran off to.  
  
EvilMko- O_O; he still hasn't given up?  
  
Foxdemon- Hell no, he won't stop until he gets what he wants.  
  
EvilMiko- Shippo, how would you like to stay with me here in Japan?  
  
Foxdemon- Are you serious?? I would love it!  
  
EvilMiko- Good, I'll come get you in a week. I'll fill you in on the details once I get the tickets.  
  
There was a knock at the door and I quickly minimized the screen.  
  
" Come in!" I stated as Inu Yasha came in with a glare on his face and I got up.  
  
" I need to get your room as well," he stated as I walked out of the room. He took some pictures then desided to be nosey and read my conversation.  
  
Foxdemon- Hey, you there?  
  
EvilMiko- I'm afriad your mother has stepped out of the room... this is her school foe  
  
Foxdemon- Then what are you doing in her room on her computer?  
  
EvilMiko- Taking pictures for a project.  
  
He left the room and walked up to me.  
  
" So, tell me about America, how was it like living there for most of your life?" he questioned as I laid down on the couch.  
  
" I just moved there last year around this time. I left because of some personal issues the were forming here and I needed to get away for awhile. I came back to start college," I explained as he took some notes.  
  
" What high school did you go to?" he questioned.  
  
" Kyoto high then my senior year I went to Sakura high," I explained as he looked at me shocked.  
  
" Okay, what are you majoring in?" he questioned.  
  
" Dance and music, I play the flute," I stated as he nodded. He stood up and walked to the door.  
  
" I'll have my brother come get you tonight so you can do the same," he stated walking out as a shadowed figure appeared on the stairs.  
  
" He really is a nice boy," it sighed as I looked over at it.  
  
" Mom, I advise you to stop coming to haunt me, it's not going to work, I know you are working for Naraku and I know he has the Shikon No Tama," I stated as it vanished. I placed my head in my hands and cried. I didn't know what else to do, I was 19 and I already had people after me willing me dead. It was too much to handle as I fell into darkness. There was a knock at the door later that night but i didn't move because I was enjoying myself in the darkness as I felt someone pick me up bridal style and carry me out of my house.   
  
I woke up the next morning in a different bedroom and house all together. I looked around and placed a hand on my head instantly getting a headach as I heard the door open.  
  
" Sesshomaru?" I questioned standing up as he walked up to me. I followed him out of the room until we made it to the living room. Inu Yasha was on the couch making out with Kikyou. He had his hands up her shirt when we entered and acted as if we weren't even there.  
  
" You still love him don't you?" he questioned refering to Inu Yasha.  
  
" Yes, no matter how hard I try to forget about him, I just can't, then I came back to find out this and I couldn't take it. I felt so betrayed," I stated as he put a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" He went out with her because she stole some of your soul so he figured it was better than nothing," he stated walking over to them kicking Inu Yasha.  
  
" You bastard, what was that all about?" he growled looking at me, " I see the freak is awake."  
  
" Yeah, whatever," I whispered looking away towards to window.  
  
" Miya, I believe we have some things to speak of, like Naraku," he stated and I nodded.  
  
" Naraku is dead big brother, surely you know of this," Inu Yasha said listening in to our 'private' conversation.  
  
" Go back to making out, it seems that's what your good at, yes, Naraku is alive and searching for me once again, he needs to finish me off in order to make a wish with the Shikon, it will not work if I am still alive," I stated as we walked out of the house and to the front yard where we got into his car.  
  
" So, he wants to finish you off because you are the Miko protecting the jewel, but there must be more than that, maybe the fact that you were a vampire for 20 years," he stated and I nodded as we reached my house.  
  
" Um... Sesshomaru, this might be too much to ask but could you give Inu Yasha something for me?" I questioned as he nodded. I took of my promise ring and handed it to him. I felt a tear slide down my face as I stepped out of the car, " I think it's better this way."  
  
I ran inside before anything could happen to me and I cried for about ten minutes until I heard Souta in the other room.  
  
" Hey Kagome, today is Saturday right?" he questioned and I replied with a no. I qucklt ran into my room and changed only to go back downstairs before I walked to my car. I was wearing all black today because thats the mood I was in as I drove off to school. I saw Sango and went up to her as she smiled at me.  
  
" Hey Miya, how was your night?" she questioned.  
  
" Hell, I need to speak to you if you don't mind," I said as she nodded walking away from the group she was hanging out with.  
  
" What's up?" she questioned as I turned my back to her.  
  
" There are some problems that have come up and I fear I can not hide behind my secret idenity any longer. I must tell you the truth about who I am and you must promise not to tell anyone, not Inu Yasha, I will tell Miroku soon," I stated as she nodded, " I am Kagome, you remember, the vampire that Inu Yasha killed to get to Naraku. Well, Naraku is back and looking for me. I don't want to put you guys in danger any longer but I'm afraid that if I didn't tell you who I was then that would just make it worst."  
  
" Oh my God, is it really you?" she questioned embracing me. I smiled and hugged her back as we pulled away heading back to class, " so you know about Inu Yasha and Kikyou, I'm so sorry you had to see that."  
  
" Hey, if the bastard want's a dead bitch over a living one I can't complain," I stated with a hint of sadness behind my voice and we walked to our first class. Inu Yasha was in there looking at something in his hand as I walked up.  
  
" Why would she? She couldn't tell me that she was here? Then she goes to my brother," he ranted slamming his fists on the desk.  
  
" Maybe this girl of yours doesn't want to tell you who she is because she saw you sucking face with that slut," I remarked taking a seat as Miroku walked in and looked at me. He nodded telling me that Sango had told him and I smiled turning back to face Inu Yasha.  
  
" Don't act like you know us because you know jack shit," he spat before the teacher walked in. Half way through the class there was a knock at the door and a name stepped in whispering something to the teacher. She turned back to the class then looked at me.  
  
" Miya, there is a man outside the classroom requesting to see you, I believe his name is Naraku," she stated as I snapped my attention to the front. I stood up and walked up to the window.  
  
" Kagome!" Miroku yelled as I kicked the window in shattering it.  
  
" He found me," I stated before jumping through running away. I was being chased by Naraku now as I tripped over something and fell onto my back.  
  
" Now, now love, don't run away love," he smirked stroling up to me. I attempted to get up but couldn't because I hurt my leg as he stood in front of me.  
  
" Leave me alone!" I growled as he picked me up. He hit me over the head with a gun causing me to black out.  
  
*********************Back at school*******************  
  
Miroku, Inu Yasha, Sango, and Sesshomaru ran out of the school to the cars.  
  
" What the hell is going on? Why do I have to come after the freak?" he questioned as Sesshomaru whipped around punching him in the jaw.  
  
" Shut up little brother, your calling your future bride a freak," he growled.  
  
" What do you mean by future bride?" he questioned.  
  
" The girl is Kagome," Sango stated, " she told me not to tell but after what happened I think I didn't have a choice."  
  
" We have to find her before anything bad happens," Miroku stated as they all piled into Sesshomaru's car. He put on an earpiece and positioned a microphone over his mouth.  
  
" Headquarters, the assinment 990 has been kidnapped," he stated, " I request the location."  
  
" We are on it," the man on the other side of the microphone replied.  
  
********************Somewhere********************  
  
I moaned in pain as I tried to sit un only to bump my head on something hard. I groaned in pain as I opened my eyes to see that there was a door like things over my head. I took in information of my surroundings and gasped.  
  
" He buried me alive!? The sick bastard!" I growled punching the top of the coffin.  
  
O_O; ... interesting... please read and reveiw! I'll update soon! promise! 


	9. Not Again

Okay... onto the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha!  
  
Chapter 9- Not Again  
  
I continued punching the top of the coffin until dirt fell on me and I started to scratch at the dirt. I'd say it took me around three hours to dig my way out of my grave. I climbed out and got to my feel which hurt like hell. I held my arm in pain as I limped to the road. There was a car coming so I stopped which was a mistake on my part because once I did I fell. The car stopped and the driver got out running towards me.  
  
" Kagome, Kagome, you can't black out on me alright," I heard someone say, it sounded like Sesshomaru.  
  
" Sess," I stated as he picked me up. There was a cut on my arm and puncture wounds on my neck where he had bitten me once again. He took me to the car and put me in the backseat handing me to Inu Yasha.  
  
" W-what happened to her?" he questioned examining me. I had a large gash on my arm and a cut over my eyebrow where Naraku had hit me with the gun. My knuckles were all bloody and cut up from when I clawed out of the grave and my eyes were emotionless, no life in them whatsoever.  
  
" I'm guessing Naraku chased her down to here until he gave up," Sesshomaru explained starting the car. He drove off towards my apartment. My shirt was slightly lifted in the back revieling my angel tattoo.  
  
" What is this?" Sango questioned as Miroku looked. He quickly lowered my shirt and shook his head.  
  
" She will tell you when the time comes," he stated dropping the matter. I sat in Inu Yasha's lap no saying a word as he held me close to him. I couldn't help but feel betrayed by him. I mean, come on, who wouldn't if you caught your lover swapping spit with your mortal foe? Once we got to the apartment Inu Yasha rushed me inside, most of my wounds were already healed, all but my knuckles.  
  
" Do you think someone should stay with her tonight? Where is her brother?" Inu Yasha questioned.  
  
" Her brother is an assassin, he won't be home tonight," Sesshomaru stated walking to the door, " I think you should leave her alone tonight."  
  
He nodded and everyone left leaving me to myself. I took a shower and put on a pair of black pants and a white tank top as I made some hot coco and sat in the livingroom. I sat on the couch with the cup in my hands not really paying attention as I stared at the wall in front of me.  
  
" Well, if it isn't little miss immortal," I heard someone taunt as they walked out of the shadows. It was Spike, my old Vampire friend from long ago, I had heard he had become soft and was hanging out with Buffy, " is that any way to treat a friend?" he questioned walking up to me. He looked down at my hands and then took them in his, " I know these kind of wounds, they are the most painful of all, but the pain inside is unbarable."  
  
I said nothing as he lifted my head to meet his eyes.  
  
" Someone like you should never have to witness these kind of wounds," he stated as someone burst through the door.  
  
" Spike, get the fuck away from her!" I heard Inu Yasha yell pouncing at him.  
  
" I'm the only one who understands what she is going through so shut up. Have you ever been buried alive?" he questioned.  
  
" No but that has nothing to do with Kagome," he shot back looking at me.  
  
" And how per se do you think she got those wounds on her hands? They didn't just come about over night!" Spike snapped causing Inu Yasha to gasp.  
  
" What are you saying?" he questioned walking up to me. He looked in my eye's but found nothing as he placed a hand on my shoulder. He was instantly shot back.  
  
*****************Flashback*************************  
  
" Daddy!" I yelled hugging his leg.  
  
" My little Kagome, how are you today?" he questioned ruffling my hair as I smiled up at him.  
  
" My day was the best ever daddy! Mommy taught me a new song!" I exclaimed as he bent down and picked me up.  
  
" You have to sing it to me later, but first I have to give you something. Happy tenth birthday Kagome," he said placing a small jewel around my neck, " protect it always, when I can't be here to protect you it will."  
  
" I'll cherish it always!" I said trowing my arms around his neck, " I love you daddy!"  
  
* You won't love me after what I have done baby, I assure you that," he thought taking me inside.  
  
*******************5 years later**********************  
  
  
  
" Mom, when is dad going to be home tonight?" I questioned strapping a sword to my waist and a bow to my back.  
  
" I think he is pulling an all nighter again baby, please try to be careful tonight while patroling alright?" my mother said kissing my forehead.  
  
" Like that would ever happen but I promise," I grinned walking out the door. I went to the graveyard and dusted some Vampires until I came upon one with dark wavy hair and red eyes. He seemed to be in deep conversation with someone or something. I hide behind a tree and looked around the other side to see my father.  
  
" Daddy?" I whispered as I heard what they were talking about.  
  
" You promised your daughter at the proper age for marriage and now your trying to get out of it, surely you know the price is your life for this Higurashi," Naraku spat as my father stepped back.  
  
" I know I promised my daughter at the proper age but she is still so young, please wait until she is 18," he pleaded.  
  
" Fine, this Naraku can wait for his prize, but if you try anything to keep her away from me a swear you will be dead before you knew what hit you," he growled walking away.  
  
" I know Naraku," he stated with a smirk as he walked away, " she is as good as yours."  
  
I fell to my knees when I heard this. How could he just sell me off like some piece of property? Did I not matter to him at all?  
  
" Damn you, you are not my father," I growled running away from the sight with tears streaming down my face. I ran into something hard and waited for the impact of the ground but it never came. I looked up into the eye's of my savior.  
  
" W-who are you?" I questioned.  
  
" Sesshomaru, the lord of the west," he stated as I stood up.  
  
" I'm truly sorry for not watching where I was going, Sesshomaru-sama, I was being careless. I'm am but a lowly human," I stated.  
  
" All is forgiven, slayer," he said walking off, " and an Immortal should not call themselves lowly, clearly they are royality in my book."  
  
" Immortal?" I questioned walking off.  
  
***************** End Flashback***************  
  
Inu Yasha cursed as he stood to his feet. He had been on the ground for awhile trying to understand the images that replayed in his head. He turnd to me to find that I haddened canged at all.  
  
" Were those your memories? Of meeting my brother?" he questioned walking up to me again. I said nothing as he touched me again. He felt the power again but didn't given to it and held my shoulder tighter, " tell me."  
  
" Yes," was all I said as he kneeled down in front of me, " but that wasn't the point in the flashback."  
  
" I don't think I caught the point," he said as someone appeared behind him.  
  
" It means that she is over 500 years old little brother, when I was still the Demon Lord of the west. Surely that was the point in the flashback," he stated and I shook my head.  
  
" They may have been a point but not the one I wanted pointed out," I stated closing my eyes.  
  
" The point was about how your father is a bastard, we all know this," Spike stated sitting down by the wall.  
  
" The point was to make you understand my connection to Naraku," I stated looking away placing my head in my hands, " I'm his fiance."  
  
" Fiance?" Inu Yasha chocked out.  
  
" He's been chasing me for 500 years, my father was in debt and he didn't have the money to pay it off so he offered me to him with a hand in marriage. I have been running ever since I was 18 when he turned me into a vampire," I stated standing up, " I'm going for a walk, don't bother to follow."  
  
" No," Inu Yasha said grabbing my wrist pulling me into an embrace, " your not going out there alone and I'm not going to let Naraku get you. I'm not going to let you marry him, I'm not going to let him..."  
  
" Your not going to let him what? Inu Yasha! Go home to your dead bitch and leave me the fuck alone!" I screamed running out of the apartment building to the near by ocean. I sat down by on the drop off with my legs drapping over the side as I cried.  
  
" Well, if it isn't the little freak," I heard someone mock from behind me, I didn't even bother to turn around.  
  
" Shut up Kikyou, you won okay? You won Inu Yasha back and there's nothing I can do about it," I stated standing up.  
  
" You really think Naraku found you by himself? You give him that much credit?" she laughed as I turned and glared at her.  
  
" You! You told Naraku where I was!" I growled getting into a fight stance as I saw Inu Yasha run up.  
  
" Oh come on, do you think I wouldn't? Tell me, do you really think I will sit back and watch you steal my baby away from me?" she sneered charging me. I knew Inu Yasha was there so I didn't bother to block the attack.  
  
" Kagome!" he yelled as I fell off the end of the drop off.  
  
" Inu-baby!" Kikyou exclaimed throwing her arms around his neck as he brushed her off.   
  
" Get out of my sight," he spat slapping her out of the way as he took off his shirt and jumped into the water after me. Once he hit the freezing water he swam to where my form was and grabbed me. He swiftly grabbed me and jumped out of the water onto level land, " Kagome?"   
  
I made a soft noise and rolled over to my side spitting up water.  
  
" Never drink salt water," I stated as someone tackled me.  
  
" Don't do that," it cried as I looked down to see Inu Yasha's head on my gut with his arms wrapped around me with a death grip. I was stunned to see him but quickly placed my hand on his head and rubbed his hair. One of my fingers stroked his ear and I heard him pur.  
  
" Since when did you become a cat?" I questioned with a laugh massaging his ears as he turned over in my hold.  
  
" If you were anyone else I just want you to know you wouldn't have hands right now," he stated sleepily as I removed my hands.  
  
" Then I won't for the sake of my hands," I giggled nudging him as he looked up at me with saddness in his eyes.  
  
" I'm so sorry, I betrayed you. I promised myself that I would never hurt you like anyone has but I only caused you gried and sorrow, I can't even forgive myself," he said looking at the ground as he sat up. I kneeled down and buried my head in his long silver hair placing my arms around his shoulders.  
  
" Don't say that. You thought me what love was, for 500 years I was wondering around like something was missing, when I met you everything changed. I didn't care about myself anymore, I cared about you," I whispered as we both stood up. He turned to me and looked down at me. He placed his forehead on mine and smiled.  
  
" Don't leave me again, I don't know what I would do," he whispered trapping my mouth in a hot sensational kiss. I wrapped my hands around his neck as tears fell from my eyes as he held me tight against his body. When he pulled apart I missed his taste but didn't complain about it.   
  
" You have no shirt on," I stated worriedly as he placed an arm around my shoulder.  
  
" Your no better than I am, and you might want to put something over that white tank top, I'm getting a nice veiw from up here," he laughed as I placed a hand over my chest.  
  
" Shut up," I stated as we walked back to my apratment to find nobody there.  
  
" I'll get you a change of clothes," I said walking into my brothers room. I grapped a pair of balck sweatpants and a black shirt to go with it as I threw them to him. I quickly changed into a pair of black pants and a button up black colar shirt as I went and laid on the couch turning the TV on as Inu Yasha walked out. He walked up to me and laid down behind me wrapping his arms around my middle pulling me towards him. He kissed my neck where Naraku had bite me and held back a growl as he nibbled on my ear, " behave yourslef, my brother will be home in the morning."  
  
" Aw, your no fun," he whined as I turned on ' Final Fantasy 7- Advent Children ( I know it's not out yet but it just looks awsome cuz I love FF games!) I placed my head on his chest as we watched the movie without intruptions. At the endI turned the TV off and fell asleep in his arms. I woke up before the sun and laid in Inu Yasha's embrace as I looked out the window. The sun slowly made it's way into the room starting at my feet. As it worked it's way up I could feel my body start to tinkle as it hit my fingertips.  
  
" Shit," I yelled jumping out of the protective hold on me running to the dark corner in the apartment.  
  
" Kagome," Inu Yasha said walking up to me, " what's wrong?"  
  
" Not again," I whispered placing my hands over my head. Inu Yasha looked at the burn marks on my hands and leaned down hugging me.  
  
" We'll get him for this," he whispered kissing my forehead.  
  
" Keep the sun off of me," I whispered in a pleading tone of voice. He picked me up bridal style and took me to the bathroom which was the only room without a window.  
  
" Stay here, I'm going to call Miroku," he stated walking away. He returned moments later with a wet washcloth and placed it on my hands.  
  
" You don't have to stay," I stated taking the cloth from him. He sat down next to me and drapped an arm over my shoulder as he pulled me against him.  
  
" But I want to Kagome, you need me now more than ever ( make me smile... sorry... back to the story)," he said as he cleaned my burns.  
  
" Why?" I questioned in a whisper as he looked at me.  
  
" Stupid question I'm not even going to bother to answer," he said looking me in the eye as the doorbell rang, " stay here."  
  
" Alright," I said as he left and returned shortly with Miroku with the ring. Inu Yasha placed it on my finger and helped me stand up.  
  
" You okay?" he questioned helping me out of the bathroom to the living room.  
  
" I'll be alright," I whispered leaning back against the couch as I sat on the floor. Miroku squated down in front of me and smirked.  
  
" Together again, just like the old days," he said as I slapped him.  
  
" Shut up and leave me alone, don't you have class today?" I questioned as he looked at the clock and then ran out of the house. Once out I started cracking up because today was Saturday and school was close, but he was stupid enough to believe me. Inu Yasha sat next to me wrapping his arm around my shoulder turning the TV on as I took his hand in mine and entwined our fingers.  
  
" Looks like I have to get to know you all over again," he said looking down at me as I placed my head on his shoulder.  
  
" And I you," I said looking up at him as he captured my lips in an open mouth kissed. He pulled away a second later and pulled me into his lap placeing his arms around my middle.  
  
" Let's talk," he said as I smiled.  
  
" Yes, lets," I said relaxing into his hold.  
  
Chapter 9 is done ! Yeah! Wow, that took awhile to finish * wipes sweat from brow* So tired... please read and review. Tell me if I am boring the heck outta you alright?? Tiff 


	10. Kagome's Story

Sorry it's been so long... my computer is being a dumbass and not letting us reinstall roadrunner so I'm on my brother's computer. We had to do the recovery CD on my computer because there so too much stuff on it and it deleted everything and now we got screwed over because the people at roadrunner say we can't get it again. * cries* I'm sorry to let you all down by not updating faster.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu and co.  
  
Chapter 10- Kagome's story  
  
" So Kagome, how old are you?" Inu Yasha questioned looking at me.  
  
" Around 550 I guess, I kind of lost track after 325," I stated, " you?"  
  
" 556 last week," he stated as I looked at him.  
  
" So, we've both been alive for over 500 years and we just now meet each other?" I questioned as he shurruged.  
  
" That's not cool, is it?" he questioned resting his head on my shoulder, " tell me about your life."  
  
" There's alot to tell, but what I tell you might jolt your memory," I stated, " alot."  
  
" I don't care, tell me," he said as I nodded.  
  
*************Flashback 532 ( her true 18th b-day) ************  
  
" Papa, where are we going?" I questioned as he looked down at me.  
  
" We are going to see Inu Tashio, the lord of the West about your marraige to there youngest son," he stated.  
  
" Do I have to get married? I would like to pick my own person to marry," I stated as he smiled.  
  
" I wish you could Sapphire but you see, you are roylalty and you must have someone of your status to marry," he explained as I dropped my head as we made it to the gates.  
  
" We are here, please behave I don't want to get yelled at for your disrespectfulness," he stated.  
  
" Yes Papa," I stated as Lord Inu Tashio greeted us and showed us in.  
  
" Is this the fine young princess I have been hearing so much about?" he questioned taking my hand in his.  
  
" It is an honor to meet you Mi'lord," I said bowing respectfully as a man around the age of 20 walked up.  
  
" Ah yes, Sesshomaru, please show Sapphire to Inu," he stated as Sesshomaru glared but did as he was told.  
  
" Stupid human," he spat showing me to a room.  
  
" Yeah, whatever," I stated as he turned and glared at me.  
  
" You dare disrepect me of all people? The heir to the Western lands? What gives you a right?" he questioned about to grab me but someone came out of the door and stopped him.  
  
" Now now Fluffy, contain your anger," he taunted looking at me.  
  
" You have guest and she disrespected me, she deserves death," he spat as I leaned against the door.  
  
" You insulted me first, calling me a human when I'm not even one," I stated as the younger man took me into his room.  
  
" Sorry about that, my brother has a big ego," he stated with a smile, " my name is Inu Yasha, what's yours?"  
  
" Sapphire Kagome Higurashi, of the Eastern lands," I stated with a bow but he stopped me.  
  
" No need to do that," he stated taking me over to the window.  
  
" Wow, it's pretty," I stated as he watched the sunset.  
  
" You want to know something?" he questioned causing me to look at him.  
  
" What is it?" I asked as he looked at me with a smile.  
  
" I'm not ready to get married, I may be the proper age but I just don't feel like it you know?" he questioned as I nodded.  
  
" I know what you mean, my father dragged me along so I could meet you and get us married," I stated as we both smiled.  
  
" So,we both agree then, if we are to get married then we should wait so we know each other better, right?" he questioned as I nodded with a grin on my face. Just then the door opened and our fathers walked in.  
  
" I see you to have met," my father said with a smirk.  
  
" Yes, and we have come to a conclusion," I stated looking at Inu Yasha by my side.  
  
" Yes, and what is this?" Inu Taisho asked.  
  
" That if we are to marry that we wait until we know each other better and to get comfortable with each other around," he stated as they nodded.  
  
" Of course," both the fathers said. I looked towards Inu Yasha and we both smiled as the fathers left leaving me alone with him.  
  
" Now what?" I questioned as we both walked out onto the balcony.  
  
" Now, tell me alittle about yourself," he said taking my hand in his.  
  
" Alright, my name is Sapphire Kagome Higurashi, I just turned 18, I have a younger brother who is 16," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" My name is Inu Yasha, I have an older brother who is a jerk, I'm 19," he stated as we started to talk the night away.  
  
******one year later**********  
  
My father was walking me up the aisle as I saw Inu Yasha come into view and I blushed when he smiled at me. I was wearing a midnight blue kimono as I reached him and he took my hand in his. We went through the ceremony until we got to the very end when the back door busted open to reviel a demon standing there with a fan to her face.  
  
" Am I inturupting something, I'm so sorry but I seem to have some buisness to attant to with the bride," she laughed as Inu Yasha stepped in front of me protectively.  
  
" I don't think so," he snapped grabbing his sword lundging at her. She dodged and attacked him as guests ran out of the shrine.  
  
" Inu Yasha, be careful," I whispered as he kissed my forehead before walking up to her. The only problem was, she was only a distraction and I felt someone grab me from behind and I screamed.  
  
" Sapphire!" Inu Yasha yelled.  
  
" Don't forget about me!" I yelled as we vanished. When I woke up I was chained to the wall and I glared at the person in front of me, " who are you?"  
  
" Spunky little one aren't you? You can blaim your father for this, he's the one who told me I could have your hand in marraige," he stated kissing my hand.  
  
" Don't touch me!" I growled as I started to glow purple and he pulled away.  
  
" Stupid Immortal bitch, you will learn your place," he snapped slapping me across the face as he walked out. I smirked as I make my hands transparent and they came out of the chains. I walked out of the dungean and ran for dear life. It was dark out so nobody would be able to see me but I didn't know where I was. I saw the sun starting to come up and I felt my hands start to burn so I hid in a cave to clean my wounds.  
  
" What did he do to me?" I questioned holding my hands in pain.  
  
" Who is there?" I heard someone ask as I turned around to see a man with short black hair back in a ponytail.  
  
" Sapphire," I stated as he looked at me with hunger in his eyes.  
  
" You human?" he asked pinning me against the wall.  
  
" No, I don't know what I am anymore," I stated as a tear slid down my face, " I can't go into the sun."  
  
" I vampire then, like me? Who did this to you?" he asked releaseing me showing me to the back of the cave where his den was.  
  
" Naraku, the King of the Northern lands," I stated as he turned around to look at me.  
  
" I see, he did this to you as well? He will pay for this. So, you want to join forces with me and try to stop him? he questioned and I nodded.  
  
" If it will get me back to my mate soon," I stated.  
  
" Who is he?" he asked.  
  
" Inu Yasha, of the westernlands," I said as he nodded.  
  
" We can try, by the way, my name is Miroku," he said as we shook hands.  
  
********* 200 years later******************  
  
" Still no sign of him?" I questioned hanging from a building by a rope.  
  
" No, I don't see him, lets go!" Miroku yelled pulling me up back to the building.  
  
" I never knew tracking down one person would lead us on a wild goose chase to America, did you?" I questioned as he shook his head, " shall we go then?"  
  
" We shall," he said as we started to walked, " you still trying to find your mate?"  
  
" Of course, I'm not just going to give up on it, I love him," I stated.  
  
" Do you even remember his name?" he questioned causing me to look at him.  
  
" What do you mean?" I questioned.  
  
" Kagome, you have changed alot over theses years, I know alot of people who just forget, do you remember his name?" he questioned.  
  
" Inu," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" Good," he said as we dissapeared into the night. We wondered around until we made it to the airport and booked a flight back to Japan that night.   
  
* Inu Yasha, why can't I find you? I have been around for 200 years now looking for you and I can't find you, I can't find the palace anymore, were you just a dream?* I asked myself sitting on the bench next to Miroku.  
  
" Sapphire," I heard someone say in an emotionless tone of voice and I looked up to see none other than Sesshomaru, Inu Yasha's older brother.  
  
" Sesshomaru!" I stated running to him. I hugged him and he hugged me back as I pulled away and looked at him.  
  
" What are you doing still alive?" he questioned.  
  
" I'm a vampire, Naraku turned me into one the night I was taken away and I've been searching for you guys ever since," I stated.  
  
" You mean you couldn't find the castle?" he questioned as I shook my head, " that's because we hid it."  
  
" Why?" I questioned. * Stupid question*  
  
" We did not want Naraku to attack again, nor did we want your father anywhere near us," he stated as my eye's widened.  
  
" My father?" I questioned as he nodded.  
  
" You didn't know? Your father made a deal with Naraku, they planned the whole thing. Your father was power hungery and Naraku knew that you possessed the Shikon No Tama. They made a pact behind our back so that he would ruin the wedding, get you to fall in love with Naraku and he would have the jewel," he explained as I dug my nails into the palm of my hands.  
  
" Where is Inu Yasha?" I questioned as he looked at me.  
  
" He is with a girl named Kikyo, I belive he has moved on," he stated walking away as I fell to my knee's.  
  
" No," I whispered as Miroku put a comforting hand on my shoulder.  
  
" It will be alright, let us go," he said as we both got on the plane leaving America to go back to Japan. Once we were back in Japan we went to our den and went to sleep since it was morning. Once it was night I went out patroling.  
  
" Well, well, well, if it isn't the slayer, come back for alittle fun?" I heard someone questioned as I looked around to see Narkau.  
  
" Go to Hell," I yelled lundging at him. I missed and his claw made contact with my side as I fell over.  
  
" Now, to finish what I started," he laughed biting my neck again. I screamed in pain and a little girl came running causing Naraku to vanish as she ran to me.  
  
" Miss, are you going to be okay?" she questioned helping me up. I opened my eye's alittle as she started to take me somewhere.  
  
" Please, you don't have to do this," I stated.  
  
" My mommy always told me that if you see someone hurt you should help them," she said as we reached a shrine. She took me inside as the sun began to rise. She closed all the curtains in the house and started to treat my wounds.  
  
" What is your name?" I questioned as she smiled up at me.  
  
" Rin," she said placing a cold cloth on my wounded side.  
  
" Do you know what I am?" I questioned as she nodded.  
  
" Your a vampire, I don't have anybody to live with except my mommy but she has become ill, unless you want to count the idiot Kikyo who is never here" she stated as a tear slid down her face.  
  
" It'll be alright," I stated standing up, " could you take me to her?"  
  
She walked me up the stairs and into her mothers room where she lay in the bed asleep until we walked in.  
  
" Rin, who is your friend?" she questioned rolling over.  
  
" I don't know, I found her in the park and she was hurt so I brought her home to you!" she exclaimed as I walked up to her. She got wide eye's and started to go to the other side of the bed.  
  
" Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you, I promise, I just want to help, I have been told you are sick and I would like to help you if I may," I stated as she nodded. I walked up to her and placed my hand on her forehead. I consentrated my power into my hand and into her. She was cured instantly.  
  
" Your a miko," she stated.  
  
" A miko without training I'm afraid," I stated.  
  
" I'll train you, I'm Keade, I see you have met my adopted dauhter Rin. It is the least I can do," she stated as I nodded.  
  
********** 50 years later************  
  
I stood in the back with a black cloak over my head as I looked at the coffin in the front of the church.  
  
" Farewell Keade," I stated throwing a rose onto the ground walking out of the church.   
  
" Kagome," I heard from behind me as I turned to see Rin.  
  
" Rin," I said as she ran to me.  
  
" I haven't seen you in so long child, or should I say grandma?" she questioned with a short laugh.  
  
" I have been elsewhere but I came to pay my repects to my master," I stated turning around.  
  
" I hope to see you soon," she said as I walked away. I sighed as I walked to the Shrine that Keade had left me. I had found my brother over the years and he hadn't changed a bit, I had heard that my parents got a divorce after my mother found out about the pact and then Naraku killed her three years later, I had also went to her funeral. I hid in the back of course but the only people I knew there was Souta and Inu Taisho. He didn't remember me or if he did he didn't say anything.  
  
" Hey Kagome, do you think that anything will be back to normal?" he questioned as I took off my cloak closing the door behind me.  
  
" I don't know, I hope," I stated walking to my room. When I woke up the next morning I couldn't find Souta. I found a note in the kitchen with Naraku's handwriting on it stating that he had taken my brother back to America with my father, which I came to believe.  
  
**********End flashback************  
  
" I still remember it like yesterday that everything happened," I whispered looking over at Inu Yasha who looked at me.  
  
" I can't believe it, all this looking and you were here all along," he stated as I nodded.  
  
" I eventually forgot about you until I ran into your brother in America this past year and he jogged my memory," I stated as he placed a ring on my finger. It was the engagement ring that I had given back.  
  
" So you remember, this ring was yours so long ago," he whispered as I nodded.  
  
" How can I forget?" I questioned straddleing his hips as he looked at me. He pushed a lock of hair behind my ear as he kissed my cheek then made his way to my lips. He kissed me passionately as I responded to the kiss as our tongues battled for dominance. I let him win as he explored my mouth with his tongue pushing me back onto the ground as I heard the doorknob unlock. We sat up and quickly turned on the TV to act like nothing happened as Souta walked in.  
  
" Hey Kagome, hey Inu Yasha," he stated shutting the door.  
  
" Hello Souta, have fun at work?" I questioned, my heart still racing from the powerful kiss.  
  
" Sure, as fun as it will ever be," he stated walking upstairs. Once he was out of the room Inu Yasha and I looked at each other and then busted out laughing.  
  
" Oh that was priceless," I said between laughs.  
  
" It really was," he said helping me up, " I want to take you somewhere."  
  
" Okay," I said as we walked out the door. We walked into the forest until we got to the place where the western castle was along time ago, " why are we here?"  
  
" You'll see," he said chanting a spell as the castle appeared in front of us. He took my hand in his and took me inside as I saw Inu Tashio.  
  
" Inu Yasha, I haven't seen you in around 300 years, what brings you and your lady friend here?" he questioned as we walked up to him.  
  
" Father, I came back to show you who I found," he said gesturing to me.  
  
" Have we met?" he questioned taking my hand in his.  
  
" It is nice to meet you Mi'lord," I stated bowing politely. He looked at me shock in his eyes.  
  
"Lady Sapphire?" he questioned as Inu Yasha let go of my hand and Inu Tashio hugged me.  
  
" I didn't even say my name and you remembered me, I feel honored," I stated as he pulled away from me.  
  
" I only know one girl who called me Mi'lord and not master or such, of course I would remember you," he stated with a smile as I took Inu Yasha's hand in mine once again.  
  
" So, that day of the wedding, what happened to you?" he questioned as I looked at the ground.  
  
" When I woke up I was chained to a wall but I got out and ran. I found out that Naraku turned me into a vampire. I did change back to normal when Inu Yasha killed him by trying to kill me but he has sucky aim," I stated.  
  
" Hey!" Inu Yasha yelled from my side as I smiled sweetly at him.  
  
" Anyways, Naraku is back because some great evil resurected him and he turned me into a vampire again and buried me alive," I stated as Inu Tashios mouth dropped.  
  
" Are you serious?" he questioned motioning for us to sit down. We did and Inu Yasha switched his hold to my waist.  
  
" Yes, he is back and after me once again but this time he has help. It seems that all these years that my father has been possessed by Naraku and now he has Kikyo to help him," I said.  
  
" And how does she fit into this?" he questioned looking from Inu Yasha to me then back again.  
  
" She stole half of Kagome's soul and is out to get the rest, she wants it to get to me," he explained.  
  
" Who is Kagome?" he questioned.  
  
" I am, I changed my name after about 200 years. Whenever I would say my name was Sapphire people would know me and I wanted to keep a low profile so nobody would know me so I went by my middle name," I explained as he nodded.  
  
" So, explain the reason you came here?" he stated looking at Inu Yasha.  
  
" I want your permission for marriage," he said as I looked at him.  
  
" Oro?"( means huh) I questioned as he looked at me.  
  
" That's stupid, you know you would have my blessing," he said with a smile.  
  
" I want to know if you saw something wierd at my mother funeral a few years back," I said as he nodded.  
  
" Yes, indeed I did. I believe there was a black hooded figure in the back of the church but I don't see what this has to do with anything," he said as I nodded.  
  
" That was me," I said as he looked at me strangely.  
  
" Why didn't you stay and talk to us?" he questioned as I looked at my lap.  
  
" I didn't think you would remember me and I was still kind of pissed of at Inu Yasha for going out with Kikyo," I explained as he nodded.  
  
" That explains alot, if you were the hooded figure then I have seen you around alot lately, like in America when your father and me made a deal," he said and I nodded, " would you two like to stay the night here? It will be safer than going back to your place if Naraku is truely after you," he stated as we nodded. He showed us to a room and we settled in. I took off my jaket to reviel my black spagetti stapped tank top and took off my shoes as I climbed into bed.  
  
" Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered laying next to me. I rolled over and smiled up at him as he took me in his arms and kissed my forehead.  
  
" Together again," I whispered as he ran a clawed hand through my hair.  
  
" Hai," he said as I laid my head on his chest.  
  
" Good night," I whispered falling asleep in his arms. I woke up to the sun on my face and I tried to sit up but failed.  
  
" In the story you told me last night you didn't tell me how you met Kikyo," he stated as I sighed.  
  
" Do you really want to know?" I questioned as he nodded.  
  
*********Flashback 243 years***************  
  
I was inside the dojo that night practicing with Keade when I heard the door open and I girl who looked alot like me walked in.  
  
" Keade, he kissed me, Inu Yasha accually kissed me!" she exclaimed as I dropped my bow to the ground.  
  
" Was it on the lips?" she questioned as Kikyo looked to the ground.  
  
" No, it was on the forehead, he said that he can't kiss my lips because he has a fiance," she stated sadly as I smirked.  
  
" Then why are you going out with him?" I questioned as she looked at me.  
  
" Because he has this really cool jewel called the Shikon No Tama that belonged to his fiance and I want it for myself," she stated in selfish greed.  
  
" That's gay," I stated picking up my bow once again nodging the arrow.  
  
" Is not!" she yelled running up to me tackleing me to the ground.  
  
" If it's not gay then why are you so mad at me?" I questioned as she pounched me in the gut.  
  
" Just for that I'm going to steal part of your soul to teach you a lesson child," she snapped chanting under her breath as an unbearable pain started in my chest. I screamed in pain and fell unconsious.  
  
*********End flashback**********  
  
" I never figured out why she never aged," Inu Yasha said.  
  
" It's because I'm immortal which means I have the same life span as a demon and since she has half of my soul she got that ability," I stated looking at him.  
  
" I understand," he said flipping me over so he was leaning over me. He inched closer as his lips brushed against mine causing shivers to go down my spine with his hot breath on my face, " you don't know how much I missed you."  
  
" I think I do," I whispered back closing the space between us as his hand ran up and down my side causing me to moan. I placed my arms around his neck drawing him closer to me as our tongues stated to battle. I loved the feeling that shot through me. ( i don't know what it is like to kiss because I'm sweet 16 and never been kissed, so yeah) He pulled away from me and kissed my nose playfully.  
  
" Love ya," he said standing up. I put my shoes and jacket back on as he came up behind me placing his arms around my shoulders. He started to sway back and forth and I followed his movements from side to side. I closed my eye's and got lost in his touch standing there slow dancing with him. We didn't need music, it was just a thing that happened.  
  
" If I remember correctly, we did this before," I stated as he laughed.  
  
" You have a good memory," I stated as he kissed my neck, " if I remember correctly you also loved to kiss my neck."  
  
" That's because something was always missing," he stated as I felt one of his fangs on my neck. I sighed as we stopped when someone knocked on the door. It opened to reviel Inu Taisho standing there in all his glory.  
  
" You up to something to eat?" he questioned us as I lowered my head.  
  
" I can't, food doesn't agree with me," I whispered as they looked at me.  
  
" We really better get going," Inu Yasha said as he nodded. We walked to the front door and with a final good-bye left. We walked to the park and Inu Yasha pulled me onto his lap and rolled up his sleeve alittle. I disrguarded it and laid my head on his chest, " drink."  
  
" I can't," I stated as he lifted his wrist to my mouth.  
  
" You need it," he whispered as I felt myself become faint.  
  
" I can't," I stated again as he slit his wrist with his claw. He forced my mouth open placing his wrist in the way as he forced my mouth on it.  
  
" You can't live without feeding and you couldn't go out last night and do it so you will have some of mine," he stated sternly as I began to drink alitte. I pulled away about ten seconds later as I used my miko powers to heal his wound.  
  
" I'm sorry, where were you in your story? How did you get the jewel back?" he questioned.  
  
************Flashback*********************  
  
I walked into the dojo to train when I walked in I saw Kikyo and someone who looked firmiliar.  
  
" Good day," he said as I smiled at him.  
  
" Good day to you as well good sir," I greeted with a slight bow. I saw that he had a small jewel around his neck and I went up to him glently taking it in my hands. In an almost harsh voice I asked, " where did you get this?"  
  
" It's my fiances," he said making me let go of it.  
  
" If it's your fiances then does that mean that it belongs to Kikyo, from what I've hearc you are so in love," I mocked as he glared at me.  
  
" Don't make fun of Sapphire like that, she's my wife," he growled.  
  
" Oh, my bad, because from what I've heard you've been doing some naughty things with Kikyo that I don't think Sapphire Higurashi would like," I stated launching one of my arrows that hit the target dead center.  
  
" How do you know her?" he questioned walking up to me. I hid my face furthur back inside my black cloak, " why do you where this wierd thing?"  
  
" She has to, she a vampire," Kikyo stated.  
  
" Well, someone who is not alive should learn there place," he stated grabbing my arm painfully.  
  
" What are you doing?" I questioned as he took me to the door and was about to open it when someone hit him from behind.  
  
" Mir! What are you doing? Get out of here!" I yelled as Inu Yasha whipped around to glare at the intruter.  
  
" You dare insult Inu Yasha?" Kikyo asked.  
  
" Inu Yasha of the westernlands?" Miroku questioned looking at me.  
  
" Hai," I stated bowing my head low as Keade walked in.  
  
" Sapphire, could you help me a minute?" she questioned as I looked outside to see the sunsetting.  
  
" Hai," I stated lowering my head as I lowered the hood that covered my head. My lond black raven hair fell out of it and framed my face just right as I took the rest of the cloak off. I was wearing a low cut white dress that showedsome clevage and it fell to my ankles. It had spagetti strapps to hold it up and I took a step forward toward Keade but I felt a hand on my shoulder.  
  
" State your name," I heard Inu Yasha said as I turned to face him.  
  
" I believe you already know that answer," I stated walking outside to join Keade, " what is it?"  
  
" I need you to take a journey for me, to the Easterlands," she said as I looked at her dumbfounded.  
  
" You want me to go home?" I questioned as she nodded, " I can't do that."  
  
" Sapphire," I heard Miroku say as I looked up at the night sky.  
  
" The last time I was there they tried to force me to go with Naraku, I will not give myself up freely," I stated as she shook her head.  
  
" Have ye not heard child?" she questioned, " your mother has vanished without a trace leaving your brother with ye father, I wish ye to retrieve him," she stated as I nodded.  
  
" As you will master," I stated with a slight bow, " Mir, grab your things, we take our leave tomorrow at dawn."  
  
" Alright," he said as I walked back into the dojo where Inu Yasha stood looking at me. I walked over to the side and grabbed a sword from the wall as I walked to the other end grabbing some old clothes. I walked out and to the house where I went to my room. I looked out the window as a tear rolled down my cheek.  
  
" Sapphire," I heard someone whisper from behind me as I felt there head on my back.  
  
" Inu Yasha," I said emotionlessly.  
  
" I haven't seen you in 300 years, I think about you everyday," he whispered as I turned around to face him.  
  
" If you think of me everyday then why are you having an affair?" I questioned as he looked at me.  
  
" I've never done that," he stated stunned that I would think such a thing.  
  
" Sure," I said laying down on my bed.  
  
" Don't be like that," he whispered walking over to me. He sat on the edge of the bed and moved my bangs out of my eyes.  
  
" You don't know how much that hurt do you? When you said I wasn't living. It was like someone sent me to hell and back," I whispered as a tear fell from my eyes. He laid down on the bed placing his arms around my waist. He used his mental powers to lock the door as he kissed my cheek.  
  
" I'm so sorry, I never expected it to be you. I owe you my life already," he said kissing my neck. I turned in his hold to face him as he kissed my lips and I kissed back. His hands started to wonder up and down my body as we kissed as I moan. He flipped me over on the bed so that he was on top of me.  
  
*******Next morning*********  
  
I woke up in someone's embrace as I looked over to see Inu Yasha. My arms were around his neck as the events of last night came flooding back into my mind causing me to smile. ( hey, there married). My hands found the clasp to the necklace that held the jewel as I undid it. I held it in my hands as I took the wedding band off his finger replacing it with mine. I wiggled out of his embrace and put on the old miko outfit.  
  
" Sapphire?" he questioned sitting up as I tighened the belt around my waist placing the sword in it.  
  
" I love you, never forget that," I whispered placing two fingers in his forehead causing him to forget the events of last night. Afterwards I placed my cloak on and ran outside with tears streaming down my face as Miroku walked up to me.  
  
" Come one, lets go," he said placing a comforting hand around my shoulders as we walked eastern.  
  
*************End flashback******************  
  
" You mean to say that all this time I thought I was a virgin and I wasn't?" Inu Yasha questioned as we stood up.  
  
" Sorry babe, your not," I smirked as we walked out of the park.  
  
" That sure explains alot now doesn't it, but it doesn't explain how you became the slayer," he said as I nodded.  
  
" About a year after everything happened at Keade's a man came to me and said I was the choosen one. I told him I couldn't be because I was a vampire and that's when he gave me this ring. I have had around 50 watchers over the last two hundered years and that's when I met Giles. He was the only watcher I truely liked because he treated me like his daughter and as you know I didn't have a father figure. When I was battleing Naraku he intended to kill me so in order to do that he had to turn me human, and he did with some wierd spell," I said, " that's when he drained me of my blood and Giles took the jewel. Miroku found me and turned me back into a vampire because he didn't want me to die."  
  
" That explains alot," he said as we reached my apartment. He kissed me on the nose and held me close to him.  
  
" Tomorrow's Sunday," I stated as he nodded.  
  
" You want to come to Giles with us, I think Sango will be there training and if I remember correctly you promised to teach her somethings a year ago," he stated as I nodded.  
  
" Alright, I think I will," I said as he kissed my lips.  
  
" Good night love," he said as I opened the door to my apartment.  
  
" See you tomorrow," I whispered as I watched him walk away. I closed the door and leaned against it looking at the ceiling.  
  
" You told him, didn't you?" I heard someone ask as I turned to see Miroku standing there.  
  
" Hai," I whispered.  
  
" Good, now, once we talk tomorrow we should be able to track down Naraku and get him for doing this to you," he stated walking out of the apartment. I smiled before hopping in the shower. I was glad I could finally tell him everything, it was nice.  
  
Well, sorry it took me SO long to update. Our roadrunner hasn't been working so I haven't been able to get on but it's all better now! Please read and review! Tiff ( sorry for spelling errors) 


	11. Is it Over?

Wow... one review for chapter 10... I really must be boring the daylights out of you. *sighs* maybe I should just stop... nah that would punish the people who do read it! Oh well... on with the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Inu Yasha I swear...haha  
  
Chapter 11- Is it over?   
  
I woke up the next morning with a smile. I wasn't sure why but I felt really happy as I changed my clothes so I was wearing black baggy pant and a skin tight blood red tank top. I went downstairs into the livingroom where I saw someone sitting.  
  
" May I help you?" I questioned a little worried on who would break into my house as he man smirked looking at me, " it's you!"  
  
" Yes love, it's me," he stated walking closer to me as backed into the wall.  
  
" Don't," I whimpered as he smirked caressing my cheek, " Inu Yasha!"  
  
" He's not going to come for you, he has other matters to attend to or did you forget he's going somewhere?" he questioned.  
  
" Get your paws off of me!" I hissed as he smirked.  
  
" I'll do more than that," he smirked forcing his mouth over mine.  
  
******* At Giles**************  
  
" So, explain this again about Kagome," Sango said as Inu Yasha took a big breath.  
  
" She's the heir to the Easternlands, my wife. Our wedding was inturupted by Kagura who took her to Naraku who then turned her into a vampire. Then she met Miroku and they stayed together to defeat Naraku. Sometime after that she found Keade and trained her miko powers and ran into Kikyo. Kikyo went bilistic and stole half of her soul. Then I came and she stole the jewel from me and went to get her brother. Somewhere between then and now she became the slayer and slayed her own kind. Naraku came one night, turned her human and tried to kill her. Miroku turned her back into a vampire and that's kind of the shortened verson," Inu Yasha explained in one breath.  
  
" So, you said before something about Immortal, what's that?" Sango questioned.  
  
" The angel tatoo on her back. It stands for the royal family and that your an Immortal. She has the life span of a demon and special powers," Miroku explained.  
  
" By the way, where is Kagome?" Giles questioned as Inu Yasha stood up.  
  
" I'll go get her," he said walking out.  
  
********* Back at Kagome's***********  
  
He kissed me so I desided to bite his tongue as he drew back and slapped me.  
  
" We can do this the hard way or the easy way," he smirked as I stomped on his foot and he grabbed it in pain. I made my get away by jumping out the nearest window landing on a car as the alarm went off causing the owner of it to come to the window.  
  
" Get the fuck off my car!" he yelled as I glared at him.  
  
" You bitch, get back her!" I heard Naraku yell jumping after me as the guy in the window grabbed his gun.  
  
" I said get off my car!" he yelled shooting right when I rolled off causing him to shoot the engine and I got to my feet and ran. I didn't looked back, all I knew is that I didn't want to be there when that car exploded and once I was off the street I heard it. I turned then to see a dark figure within it. I figured it was Naraku as he screamed in pain as some demons come up from the floor grabbing him. The demons from hell were taking him back and there was nothing he could do about it. Just around that time I heard the sound of cursing from in a car as it stopped inches away from me.  
  
" Kagome, what are you doing standing in the middle of the road like that?" yelled Inu Yasha walking over to me to see what I was looking at. I played with the ring on my finger before I got up the nerve to slowly slip it off.  
  
" It's over," I whispered as Inu Yasha looked at me like I was crazy until he saw the figure in the fire and looked at me as I dropped the ring to the ground.  
  
" Kagome," Inu Yasha whispered as I turned to him with a smile.  
  
" He's dead," I stated as Inu Yasha placed his arms around my middle pulling me toward him. He kissed my forehead and then my lips as he picked me up happily.  
  
" It's over then," he stated.  
  
" No yet," we heard as I turned around to come face to face with Kikyo.  
  
" I should have known," I stated as she smirked.  
  
" Of come now, all those years ago at the dojo. Do you believe I didn't know about what happened between you two. Fools! You deserve death," she yelled firing an arrow at me as Inu Yasha grabbed it out of the sir with his claw.  
  
" Kikyo stop this, you know it's not right," Inu Yasha stated trying to reason with her but she refused as I tried to summon my soul back. She was too into arguing with Inu Yasha to realize what I was doing until it was too late and she fell to the ground motionless. There before our eye's we watched as Kikyo's form aged from years and years until her flesh began to vanish and I couldn't help but look away.  
  
" What's happening to her?" Inu Yasha questioned looking at me.  
  
" It's been over 300 years, she should be dead and with out my soul the aging process is different now, it was only a matter of time before time caught up with her," I explained as he nodded placing my head on his chest holding me close.  
  
" Does this mean we can be together?" he questioned as tears formed behind my eye's.  
  
" Hai," I whispered as he held me closer jumping into the air as he heard police sirens. He landed on a building and released me only to capture my lips in a breathtaking kiss. He pulled away and looked me in the eye's, " what now?"  
  
" We grow old together?" he questioned as I giggled alittle and nodded.  
  
" Promise?" I questioned as he picked me up brital style.   
  
" Promise, alway's and forever," he whispered kissing me before jumping from building to building.  
  
*********One year later************  
  
There Inu Yasha stood at the alter looking to the back to see the door open to reviel me in a long white dress. Miroku had on arm and Giles had the other as Miroku released me and my dad walked me down the asil. I looked on each side seeing faces I reconized everywhere. I saw Inu Tashio, Sesshomaru, and someone who looked alot like Rin by his side as he placed his arm around her waist with a smile. I turned to see Sango and alot of old friends I once knew. I finally looked up to see Inu Yasha there smileing at me as I reached him. I didn't wear a veil, I didn't want to.  
  
" I love you," he mouthed causing me to smile and mouth it back as Giles released my arm taking a seat in the front. Since Giles was like my father I wanted him to walk me down the asil. This time the wedding went on without any troubles to the very end.  
  
" You may kiss the bride," the Pastor said as Inu Yasha turned to me and smiled. He kissed my lips gently then pulled away to look at me.  
  
" This time is wasn't ruined," he smirked.  
  
" Yep," I stated with a smile as we walked to the back of the church to the limo waiting for us as we got in and drove off without a word.   
  
~END~  
  
SO... not how you expected it to end is it? Oh well... I figured I might as well wrap it up... it wasn't fair that I didn't update alot... oh well... I hope you really enjoyed this fic. I might be writing another Inukag one... here's the Summary.   
  
Kagome Higurashi is Naraku's daughter. On her 15th birthday something bad happens that causes her to go into hiding, so she gets out of America and goes back to Japan. Now three years later she must put of an act of being a goody- goody so nobody finds out. But what happens when something does? Will she be able to handle it or will she run once again? ( most likely InuKag) 


End file.
